


Pet Names

by RedLlamas



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Body Worship, Body kisses, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Pet Names, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:12:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: Daniel finds the perfect pet name for Elias.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Elias woke up to the feeling of kisses on his shoulder. He lifted his head, and was met with Daniel's bright blue eyes.

“Hi,” he said before pressing another kiss to his shoulder.

“Good morning,” Elias said, smiling as he rolled over to lay on his back. Daniel climbed over him and gave him a kiss, peppering more down his face and neck.

Elias sucked in a breath, tilting his neck so that Daniel could kiss him more. “What are you up to, my little goat?”

He felt Daniel smile against his skin.

“Just wanted to touch you,” he said before sucking on the juncture between neck and shoulder. Elias felt shivers run up his spine, face get hot.

“Well, you sure did a lot of touching last night, you still need a little more?” He tried to joke as he felt Daniel's hands circle on his stomach. Daniel hummed where he was, and bit down on the juncture, eliciting a very excited response from Elias.

“I always crave for more,” Daniel said, lifting his head to look at Elias with hooded, dark eyes. His pupils were blown, and Elias was pretty sure his were as well.

“Oh” was all he managed to say. 

Daniel bent down to mark his neck again, body moving to straddle him as he did so. Elias could feel his erection against his, and he instinctively spread his legs. Daniel made his way down, pressing kisses down his chest.

Elias’ heartbeat picked up. He reached up a hand to smooth over Daniel's beard, going up over his cheek and into his hair, where he carded through.

“Fuzzy goat man,” he whispers, and feels Daniel giggle against him. He's right on Elias’ belly-button and presses a dainty kiss there.

“Hey, Daniel?” Elias begins, lifting his head from the pillow, props himself up by his elbows. Daniel lifts his head to look at him, a question in his blue eyes.

“Hmm?” Daniel's hands moved from his stomach to his thighs, massaging them ever so gently.

“You don't mind me calling you a goat?”

“No.”

“Why? You don't like it when others call you a goat.”

Daniel looks away, thinks about his answer. A small smile spreads over his face, and when he looks back, he looks at Elias with adoration. “Because you call me a goat lovingly. Everyone else teases me about looking like a goat, and insult me with it, but you're so gentle when you call me a goat. I love it when you call me a goat because I'm  _ your _ goat.”

Wow. Elias pinked even more. “Wow. You’re my goat.  _ My _ goat.”

Daniel’s smile lit up the world. “Yeah.”

Elias got a dorky smile. Daniel quickly turned it into a gasp by running his hand over his dick.

“And you are…” Daniel drawled out, relishing in the reaction he got from his lover. Elias’ blush spread down his neck to his chest, so he was seemingly illuminated in a pink glow. He felt him get harder in his hand.

Elias threw his head back on the pillow as Daniel pressed a kiss right above his crotch.

“...A bison.”

Elias laughed, gasped. His hips bucked into Daniel's hand. “A bison?” His voice was strained, the sound of it went to Daniel's head.

“Yes,” another kiss, this time to his thigh. “A bison. A very strong,” kiss, “formidable,” kiss, “handsome,” kiss, “fuzzy bison.”

Elias breathlessly chuckled, feeling heat surge him at every touch of Daniel.

“Am I your bison?”

“No,” Daniel said, and Elias looked at him. Daniel pressed a kiss to the tip of his dick, and said, “You're my everything” before going down on him.


End file.
